Invierno
by Suicide Girl Sixx
Summary: Después de la infidelidad de Lola hacia Johnny y la de Gord hacia Jimmy, el invierno es la época en el que el amor, exige venganza y el resurgimiento de este sentimiento esta en proceso. (yaoi, 18, one-shot)


Bien ya era jefe de los abusones y los pijos, los próximos eran los macarras o por lo menos que se unan a él o algo por el estilo, su intención no era ser líder de ellos pero al darles a ellos lo que se merecen, término siendo líder de bandas en la academia, ahora caminaba hacia New Country, según Peanut, un tal Johnny quería hablar con él, creo que era su líder, como sea, espero no topármelo…

-Así que viniste?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

-Sep- dijo Jimmy dándose la vuelta.

Así que este es Johnny Vincent?, me lo imaginaba de otra forma pero bueno, Johnny se acerco a Jimmy decidido y lo miro intensamente.

-Crees que soy gracioso, no?-

-Mmm… te vistes medio raro pero bueno-

-Si?, y todo el mundo se anda riendo de mi, todos ustedes de mi!- agarro a Jimmy de su camisa y acerco a su rostro.

-La has tenido?- apretó mas su camisa .

-Qué?-

-De seguro que si-

-De que hablas?- lo aparto.

-De Lola!, la guarra que yo… yo amo… está saliendo con ese niño rico, Gord-

-Qué?!, Gord?!- alarmado.

Gord?, es imposible, ese maldito no puede, estaba saliendo conmigo!, no puede, deje a Trent por él!, hijo de perra, si esto es cierto, le pateare el culo!, Johnny se volvió a acercar a Jimmy, sus rostros estaban más cerca, maldito Johnny, es otro psicópata sexy, aparte de Gary, maldita sea, Johnny se ve tan apuesto enojado… pero que payasadas digo?!.

-Lo descubrirás por mi?- Jimmy iba a protestar pero Johnny volvió a hablar –Nos vemos en el paso subterráneo de New Country esta noche, conseguiremos pruebas, trae una cámara y luego vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas-

Johnny se aparto de Jimmy y se apoyo en la muralla del paso subterráneo, con los ojos cerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se veía tan sexy, Jimmy sacudió su cabeza y se marcho, no le tomo mucho encontrarse con la parejita, maldito hijo de puta!, Gord mal nacido!, como se atrevía a hacerme esto?!, bufo molesto y les saco tres fotos, una Gord con Lola de la mano, otra dándole un ramo de flores y otra… besándose, la ultima la tome con los ojos cerrados y me apresure a terminar esto de una vez por todas, llevarle las fotos a Johnny y ya, allí lo encontró, estaba tal cual y como estaba antes de irse, no parecía tener frio, en cambio yo ya estaba tiritando, ultima vez que salgo sin chaqueta, miro su suéter Aquaberry que Gord le había regalado, le dieron ganas de quitárselo y romperlo en pedazos si no fuera porque tenía mucho frio, Johnny levanto la vista al sentir la presencia de alguien y entusiasmado se acerco a Jimmy.

-Aquí tienes Johnny, menuda zorra es esa tal Lola-

-Oh yo lo sabia!, lo sabia!-

Tomo la fotos y las vio, hizo un leve berrinche y luego volvió a mirar a Jimmy, este se abrazaba a sí mismo por el frio y cuando sintió que Johnny lo miraba, levanto su vista y se encontró con sus ojos, parecía como si esos segundos, fueron horas donde eran solo ellos y nada más, Jimmy bajo su cabeza ya que se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta para irse pero la captura de su brazo por parte de Johnny lo detuvo, volteo y nuevamente se topo con sus ojos.

-Tienes frio?-

-Ehh… no…-

-No mientas, estas tiritando-

Johnny soltó el brazo de Jimmy y se quito la chaqueta, sin más se la ofreció y Jimmy retrocedió.

-Ehh… Johnny n…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Johnny lo envolvió con la chaqueta.

-Póntela- Jimmy asintió y se la puso.

-Vamos-

-A donde?-

-Solo vamos-

Jimmy suspiro y siguió a Johnny en silencio, caminaba a su lado al mismo ritmo sin decir palabra alguna, la nieve empezó a caer con mayor intensidad, la cara ya le estaba doliendo mucho a Jimmy a causa del frio y ya no pudiendo mas se detuvo, Johnny lo miro y se acerco a él.

-Que te sucede?-

-Sera mejor que regrese a la academia-

-Ya estamos llegando-

Jimmy negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, Johnny lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo contra su pecho, el actuar de Johnny lo había sacado fuera de lugar, por lo que se quedo estático, maripositas en el estomago volaban y revoloteaban de allá para acá, se sentía demasiado nervioso por como Johnny lo tenía, y mas su voz aterciopelada se hizo presente, le envió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral.

-Estas helado, te puede dar hipotermia-

Lo abrazo más fuerte y luego se separo de él, tomándolo de la cintura y caminando más rápidamente junto con Jimmy hasta llegar a una casa, Johnny abrió la puerta y pasaron enseguida.

-Prenderé la chimenea- informo Johnny –Quítate la ropa, esta mojada, te enfermaras-

Jimmy solo asintió y se quito lentamente la chaqueta de Johnny y la puso sobre el tendero de la entrada de la puerta, se deshizo de sus zapatos italianos, su despreciable suéter Aquaberry que Gord le regalo y se quedo en sus pantalones negros de alta calidad, no podía creer que estaba vestido como niño rico, hasta su cabello lo tenía peinado así, lo que tuvo que hacer para estar cerca de él, sonrió Jimmy falsamente; Johnny volvió a donde él estaba y le frunció el ceño.

-Y los pantalones?-

Jimmy se sonrojo y se los quito algo avergonzado, Johnny se empezó a quitar su propia ropa y Jimmy se quedo embobado mirándole su torso fuerte y musculoso, como Lola pudo engañarlo teniendo semejante hombre a sus pies?, era una estúpida, negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, que le pasaba?, su pecho le dolía, acaso el culpable es Gord?, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que enfrente de él estaba Johnny, el toque de su mano sobre el hombro de Jimmy lo hizo traer a la realidad.

-Que te sucede?-

-Es que no puedo creer que Gord me haya hecho esto-

-A que te refieres?-

-Gord es mi novio, bueno lo era, y al ver lo que me hizo y bueno también te hizo, me da… algo de no sé cómo explicarlo- suspiro Jimmy.

-Usted es gay?-

-Qué?!, No!, soy bisexual- soltó una risita.

- Ahh… es bueno saberlo-

-Por?-

-Es que me parecería raro que usted fuese gay si lo he visto besándose y saliendo con chicas igual-

-Ah sí-

-Ven, vamos, te pasare ropa seca- se dio media vuelta.

Jimmy lo siguió a una habitación que parecía ser la suya y del armario le tendió unos pantalones y una camisa, Jimmy enseguida se las puso al igual que Johnny otras, Johnny se volvió a acercar a Jimmy y lo tomo de su rostro con ambas manos, se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

-Tienes que entrar en calor, estas muy helado-

-Si per…-lo interrumpió besándolo.

Jimmy se quedo atónito al ver que el líder de los engominados lo besaba desesperadamente, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía infiel pero luego recordó que Gord lo hizo primero, ya no eran novios, lo había decidido y Lola le había hecho lo mismo a Johnny, Venganza?, es lo mas probable.


End file.
